Growing the Monsters
/Mutitus once grown.]] A staple of Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' seasons is the monsters growing to a giant size after being (nearly) destroyed in battle. This would cause the Rangers to summon their Zords or Mechas to finish the monsters for good. Many monsters require recurring villains to make them grow while others possess the ability to do it all by themselves. In some cases monsters do not grow but are shown to pilot their own giant robots and there are a few cases where the monster is or appears naturally giant-sized. In the event enlarged monsters are defeated but still survive the enlargement is undone and the monsters return to a smaller size. While most Sentai/''PR'' seasons make monsters giant certain seasons do not follow this strategy: Battle Fever J and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters/''Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' use robotic clones while Dai Sentai Goggle V, Choudenshi Bioman and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' generally use giant robots. Giant monsters will also have vocal differences with recent Sentai monsters gaining deep and booming echoes, a good example being the Karo from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. The enlarged monsters of recent PR seasons also have booming echoes but lack the deepness of their counterparts. Growing Methods ''Super Sentai Shōwa period *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' - In "Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars" the Black Cross Führer reveals himself as the massive Black Cross Castle which is finally destroyed with the Gorenger sacrificing Varidorin and the New Gorenger Machines; though they don't actually fight him he is the first being to take a giant form. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' - Crime uses a CRIME Flying Saucer connected to Crime Big Four member Captain UFO in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger as part of a plot to nuke many world cities; after he falls Boss Iron Claw tries to escape with it until it is ultimately blown up by Big One tricking him into taking a bomb implanted into a fake version of his claw. *''Battle Fever J'' - At the culmination of an arms race, Egos creates a duplicate "little brother" Robot version of the Egos Monsters in order to beat Battle Fever in having its own giant warrior by way of Battle Fever Robo; once defeated, Egos creates similar "little brother" robots from then on for its monsters. **Satan Egos himself grows giant in order to cause a massive disaster. *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' - Vader Monsters possess the ability to control their body's cellular structure and are thus able to make themselves grow larger or smaller. **Instead of growing himself, Gamalar creates a ninjutsu illusion that makes it appear that he has grown giant while he remains small on the ground. **Both General Hedrer and Demon King Banriki can grow themselves. *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' - Monger Monsters have an Expansion Program built into them that repairs and/or enlarges them. **During the final siege on Iron Claw Castle The Omnipotent God changes his Monger maker into King Magmar, a mecha piloted by the Zero Girls; this is the first Evil Mecha. *''Dai Sentai Goggle V'' - Mozoo are not grown; instead Deathdark constructs mecha known as Kongs which are sent to battle when a Mozoo is defeated. The Kong teleports the Mozoo within and the Refresh Power is activated by Deathtopa refreshing the Mozoo for mecha combat. Though the first several Kongs are different from the defeated Mozoo starting with episode 5 all future Kongs are exact replicas of the Mozoo. **Führer Taboo itself grows giant after the destruction of Deathtopia. *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'' - The creatures created by General Kar undergo various means based on their type. **The original Evolution Beasts are pre-programmed with a genetic "Big Bang Progress", making them grow instantly once extremely weakened, typically via Super Dynamite. **Mechavolution Beasts, after being destroyed, are sunk back underground via a wheel Kar spins inside the Grand Gizmo; he then fires the "Big Bang Beam" from the eyes of the Jashinka mothership, which both rebuilds and grows the creature. *''Choudenshi Bioman'' - Neo Empire Gear uses five recurring human-sized monsters, the Beastnoids, to assist the Big Three; likewise launching a variety of giant robots to assist them. **The original set, the Mecha Gigan, are merely giant robots with their own sentience and assisting Doctor Man and the Big Three in their schemes. **Two Mecha Gigan have external assistance: Anchor Canth, which is initially piloted by Neo Intellect Brain before Doctor Man decides to control it from Neograd; and Grotes Canth, which has a mech-like cockpit piloted by Prince. **The second set, the Neo-Mecha Gigan, are mecha that are piloted from a cockpit; each member of the Big Three ultimately pilot them, as well as Bio Hunter Silva and even Doctor Man himself by the end. **Balzion, a mecha devised by the Anti-Bio Union that came to Earth is used as Silva's ultimate weapon. *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' - After each Space Beast Warrior is destroyed Gyodai is summoned to the scene to use his powers to rebuild and enlarge them. **Gyodai also can grow other objects for combat such as Earth creatures and during the series finale the Memory Doll of planet Merle used to rupture a segment of Gozma Star. *''Choushinsei Flashman'' - The Kuragen, a creation made from the genetics of jellyfish, is released and emits an energy that makes the defeated Genetic Beast Warrior grow; after releasing this energy, the Kuragen shrinks to a small size until it can restore the energy within itself. **Beast Warrior The Gitan grows giant-size after it eats Alien Hunter Gerao. **The Demoss, the final Deus Beast Warrior created via Kuragen, is created as a giant due to Kuragen being giant size at full power. *''Hikari Sentai Maskman'' - Energy Beast Okelampa is summoned and opens its wings to create a firework-like explosion which bathes the dead monster in energy reviving and growing it; however, the process always tires him out instantly. **Lethal Doggler II grows after absorbing Aura Power from two straight Jet Cannons at full power. *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' - Brain Beasts are grown by the Giga Phantom, a cannon possessed by Guardnoid Gash at the cost of losing their special abilities. **Spirit Brain used the collected spiritual power to revive other Brain Beasts and become a "giant ghost". Heisei period Phase 1 *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' - All Boma Beasts are enlarged by special tornadoes by the Boma field commanders but the method differs on the commander. **Boma Doctor Lehda uses his cane as a flute and plays a tune on it to create an image of an ammonite in the sky which summons the tornado. **Dark Boma Zimba would raise his hand high and shoot a red beam from his palm that summons an image of his head in the sky and creates the tornado. **Princess Boma Jarmin spits a fiery snake from her mouth which will occasionally bite the Boma Beast for the growth. **Rage Flying Boma Zulten summons the tornado by blowing his horagai. **Yamimaru initially has the Dark Spider summon the tornado while standing over his shoulder; after upgrading he would shoot a red beam from the horns and gem of his helmet. **Kirika spins her five-pointed ring-knife and a blue tornado comes out to enlarge the beast. **Great Boma Emperor Lagorn can create his own tornado from his tentacles to grow himself or Boma Beasts; even after his "death" as he does with Actor Bōma and Gunman Bōma. **Fossil Bōma can create a separate giant clone of himself due to partaking in the powerful golden apple. **Super-Majin Bōma is naturally giant and thus only fights as such. **Amulet Bōma is grown by the two Skull Monster guardians of Kirika using the remainder of their powers after they've died. **Hell Painting Bōma uses its own power to create a tornado and grow after death. *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' - An Enlarging Beast Gorlin (a robot alien the Zone forces purchase for 100,000 Dolyun each) is sent onto the battlefield which absorbs and mimics defeated monsters. If the monster dies the Gorlin cannot mimic the monster. **Sairagin is from a race of giant aliens and thus comes to Earth as a giant; however Galactic Merchant Dongoros does at one point try to use a Gorlin to absorb him. **Denkiunagin can create a mass of electricity in its own shape that can act as a giant to elude and drain energy from its giant opponent. **Barrugin uses his galactic magic to make himself giant-size. **Kourogin grows with its own abilities in music after First Captain Chevalier sings an order to do so. **When using the Galactic Demon Sword Saberugin, Galactic Swordsman Billion can utilize its power to grow giant when in Saber Billion form; he returns to normal size after Saberugin is destroyed. *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' - When a monster is destroyed, if its Dimensional Bug survives, it can revive and enlarge it. **If a Dimension Bug possesses an object that is already large, then it is formed as a giant monster, such as Fighter Dimension or House Dimension. **Majin Ramon and Gorg can grow on their own; Gorg did so during one battle but Ramon did so after being infected with multiple Dimension Bugs, thus making it unknown which source lead to the growth. **Tranza has an option on his glove to activate Dimension Bug growth with a push of a button. *''Kyōryū Sentai ZyurangerKyōryū Sentai Zyuranger '' - When defeated, Witch Bandora would throw her Dora Scepter to Earth and use the ghosts from the underground to regenerate the Dora Monster into a giant. The spell goes, “Evil spirits that sleep within the Earth... Grant your power to Dora (name of beast)!”. **Dora Titan and Antaeus were created as giants. **Bandora can turn any of her minions including herself and even DragonRanger (prior to his acquisition of Dragon Caesar) into a giant using her wand. **After creating a new lamp to turn Lamp Fairy Gin evil Bandora seals him within and wishes for him to emerge as a giant; the spell is broken once his original lamp is restored and he's wished back inside. **Dora Pixie grew once the horn maintaining his love power was broken off. **Dora Narcissus grows giant when he reaches the final stage of his evolution to ultimately destroy Earth with giant vines. *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' - The Gorma Minions are enlarged with Gorma's Enlargement Bombs. This is something of a disadvantage as a Gorma Minion can be defeated at human-size if immobilized mid-throw. **Lieutenant Colonel Shadam temporarily grows giant while accessing the powers of Hell until the Dairanger seal the gate making him shrink back to normal size. **Ikazuchi likewise uses Hell's energy to grow when required. *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' - The cloud of Yoki energy released from the sealed door releases lightning upon a Yokai making them grow. The Yoki Cloud itself is the embodiment of all the anger, hatred and sadness of humanity itself becoming further empowered when concentrated at a single moment in time such as during the final battle with Yama-uba. **Zashiki-warashi can grow on its own without the need of the Yoki cloud. **Daidarabotchi is a natural giant that can become smaller when in a human disguise. *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' - Starting from Episode 8, after Kocha was outfitted with an enlarging beam, Acha would swing her like a flail, then toss her onto a fallen Machine Beast, then zaps them with the beam, which reboots, repairs and enlarges them. After being injected with the enlargement energy, the Machine Beast will remain giant and cannot change back to its smaller form. **Certain Machine Beasts such as Bara Saucer and Bara Builder were built as giants. **Bara Separate was created by Bara Brain combining one of his orb-like eyes with multiple Earth vehicles. **A special control panel within the facility of Machine Beast Tamer Keris has a button that allows for her to grow. **During the final battle, just before Acha and Kocha could enlarge Kaiser Buldont and Multiwa, the two combine their power and do it themselves. *Gekisou Sentai Carranger - After Episode 4, most Gorotsuki eat imo-youkan, a yellow cube-shaped food made from jellied sweet potatoes, to grow, due to the effect of the food on their alien biology. It has to be from only one store, Imocho, for this to happen, otherwise they shrink. As Grotch found out expired imo-youkan from Imocho only enlarges the consumer for a short while until he reverts back to original size. Expired imo-youkan can also be used to shrink beings who are already giant as President Gynamo does to Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus. **Elekinta, a being summoned by Zelmoda summons lightning from the sky to make himself grow. **Starting with the purchase of Braking by Instructor Ritchihiker the Bowzock begin using multiple mecha for combat later in the series. *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' - Bibidebi was equipped with a giant infecting virus to which he enlarges Nezire beasts by biting them. **An army of Kunekune lead by Boss Kunekune piled on top of each other to form a massive "King Kunekune" form with the boss as its heart. **Due to the utter destruction of Lion Nezilar, Bibidebi instead emitted a mist from his mouth to recreate and grow him. **Helmedor could grow on his own and can include his motorcycle, oddly enough. **The Nezirangers could change their sizes but generally grew giant after the destruction of their MegaSuits. They could also take monster forms without growing. *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' - Using a red liquid substance called Baruba-X can enlarge Barban soldiers, but is a last resort because it shortens the Balban's life. Each of the four Balban army's containers are different in design and state a different signal before growing. **Sambash Majin Gang: Modeled off a liquor bottle; the Majin state a regret prior to their growth. **Budoh Majin Mob: Modeled off of a hyoutan, a gourd-like container; stating . **Iliess Majin Tribe: A boot-like vial; they state . ***Iliess was able to grow without Baruba-X, using her own magic as the catalyst. **Battobas Majin Corps: Modeled off from an ale barrel; they state from a plot typically set up by Biznella. ***Bazoogas is equipped with Baruba-X missiles intended to grow humans, but likewise a "dampening missile" due to the potentially fatal effect Baruba-X has on humans; the missiles at one point grow Saya into a giant size. ***Biznella used a gun filled with Baruba-X to fire an injection needle to grow Degius. Battobas would later use the same gun to grow Majin Biznella. *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive'' - When Psyma Beasts are defeated, Pierre throws a Regeneration Card to turn the demon's remains into a 'Giant Ghost' ("Evil Magic, with your power grant this fallen Psyma Beast the last strength! Amiyasu Amiyasu Amijiisu... Psyma Regeneration!"). **Magma Golem was sent to Earth as a giant, arriving as a meteor and rampaging only in a massive form. **Four special "Golem Cards" were created after the second death of Magma Golem after it had gained the power of Grandiene; these cards physically revived Psyma Beasts instead of making them "giant ghosts" and could only be destroyed by the Grand Liner. **The Hades Demon Warrriors have their own special growth card: this card keeps them as ghosts like the Resurrection Card, but increases their strength and grants them weapons like the Golem Card. **Halleluyan used his own ability in Psyma magic to grow. **In certain episodes between Episode 31-39, Dragon Dark King Salamandes would darken the skies with his power to create the Psyma Zone that would support the giant Psyma Beast. **Pierre drew the energies from the captured humans in the Psyma Tree to enlarge Ghost King Salamandes and Spiritworld Guard Psyma Chaos. *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' - Londers Prisoners are grown by removing their Depression Seals which is a side-effect of the compression process. After being defeated, they aren't killed but shrunk back down to containment size for recapture. Depression Seals are also used to instantly grow some of Gien's mecha experiments such as Nova. **The Depression Seal for Gambler Velito isn't on the criminal but his mechanical suit; thus forcing the Timeranger to use TimeRobo Beta to destroy instead of recapture it. Phase 2 *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' - Whenever an Org is killed, Tsuetsue would wield her staff at the oozy remnants, chanting as the Org Seeds spit out of the staff and onto the puddle, recreating the Org as a giant. **Highness Duke Org Shuten uses a special ritual where he stabs himself with the front of Tsuetsue's staff, which rips his body apart and reforms it as a giant. **Loki had his own Wolf Seeds that have the same ability. **After the Gaoranger appear to destroy Tsuetsue's staff in the battle with Vase Org, Yabaiba eats the staff and spits out the Org Seeds before reforming it within his own body. **Yabaiba eats several Org Seeds at one point to help Juggling Org; while it does help him grow, he changes back to his regular side due to the gas the beans give him being farted out. He later uses this to convince Animal Tamer Org to grow without being destroyed first and to grow multiple Orgettes to help destroy a clue for the Gaoranger. **Ultimate Org Senki grows after absorbing all remaining Org spirits in the world after his birth. *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' - The monsters this season are controlled by different generals and are grown based on the general's methods; all of the growth methods are controlled by Fourth Spear, Wendinu: **When Fifth Spear, Sargain's Mechanin Corp members are scrapped Wendinu summons a Copy Giant which scans a defeated monster and copies its form becoming a giant-sized version of the monster. ***Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba grows by fusing with objects like buildings when he is destroyed integrating them into a new giant form; after splitting into 70,000 pieces he had the potential of growing to a size 500 times Senpuujin if not stopped. **Second Spear, Chuuzubo's Bionin Corp members are enlarged by the fired from Wendinu's bazooka. Chuuzubo can also carry the scroll to grow them on his own. ***During his final battle, Chuuzubo uses a forbidden scroll, the that enhances his power in addition to enlarging him, but carries the side effect of shortening his life. **When a Masked Ninja Corp member is destroyed, Wendinu throws a Dekkamen, a special mask-themed boomerang, that gathers whatever genetic material remains of the monster and turns the fallen ninja into a giant. ***Revival Ninja Vamp-Iyan's actual form is tiny; thus it requires two masks to grow due to the first mask making it grow to "normal size". **While there is no direct method used with the Phantom Beast Corps, Badogi and Dezargi were giants from the start. **After the destruction of the Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangarou, Sixth Spear, Satarakura blows a special dog whistle that makes the pack into one giant being: the Giant Beast Fangerus. ***However, as the whistle is needed to control and maintain Fangerus, when Satarakura accidentally dropped and broke the whistle, it undid the process on Fangerus restoring him to normal size as the three Fangarou until Satarakura was able to fix the whistle allowing them to fuse back into the giant Fangerus. **Wendinu herself can also turn giant if she builds up enough rage and stress, but when she becomes nervous, she shrinks back to normal. **The clone of Third Spear, Manmaruba turns into a massive monster as a side-effect of a meteor shower of the Evil Will; as his mind becomes overwhelmed with information, his body grows massive and more beastial, making him lose his mental capabilities while gaining strength and animal instinct. **Boss Tau Zant absorbed the energy collected by Satarakura's Jacuum Gun to grow into a giant in order to finally fire the Raging Arrow for the gate to annihilate the universe and replace it with the Evil Will's. **The Evil Will can transform into any form including giants. *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' - The Evolian create their monsters by way of a special Life Berry which is used to create both Trinoids and Giganoids but are utilized in growth in different ways: **When a Trinoid (made by Creative Messenger Mikela) is destroyed, its Life Berry lifts up into the air and creates rain. The Trinoid is then resurrected as a giant by the microbes contained within the rainwater. However, this process has a limitation, as it cannot revive a Trinoid that has more than three motifs to it, such as was the fate of the failed Hexanoid project. **Giganoids (made by Visionary Messenger Voffa) are created as giants as a piece of music released from his organ surrounds a Life Berry to create the being. ***While usually created from music itself, an object can be used as part of the inspiration and fuse with the music and Life Berry to create a Giganoid as it happens with Giganoid 4: Revival. ***If a Life Berry is unharmed after a previous Giganoid is destroyed it can be utilized a second time and modified based on a different or variation on the previous Giganoid's musical theme as it happens with Giganoid 5: Hunting. **KillerGhost, created by AbareKiller has size-changing abilities allowing for it to change size due to Mikoto's creation of the being and the Life Berry. **Due to being a fusion of Mikela, Voffa and Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya, DezumoVoorla can change its size at will. *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' - Most Alienizer, or the Anaroids assisting them pilot Heavy Industrial Machines, rather than become giant themselves. However, exceptions exist, but have many diverse ways to grow rather than having one object or agent doing the growing. **Lovelian Balance was a natural giant. **Juuzaiann Braidy was enlarged by being bitten by an alien bat sent by Agent Abrella. **Ocarnan Amy's species has the natural ability to grow giant, but due to her young age Amy was unable to control it and grew whenever she was distressed. **Intergalactic Hitman Gigantes grew giant by swallowing pills. **Space Life Form Browgouls naturally grow when eating a certain metal. They do not seem to have a limit on size as one manages to dwarf the largest Dekaranger Mecha. **Pyrian Kurachek's species were basically sentient flames. In order to survive on colder planets like Earth and physically interact with anything Kurachek wore a protective suit made from metal. When his first human-sized suit was destroyed he just moved to a giant suit in order to fight the Dekaranger Mecha. *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' - Wolzard and later Meemy and Vancuria (using the Wolzard Phones) could use a spell to enlarge the Hades Beasts and Hades Beastmen. **Certain Hades Beasts, such as Blob and Worm, are naturally giants. **Hades Beastman Kirikage uses a ninjutsu to make himself giant. **The Infershia Pantheon were naturally giants, but are able to switch between giant and human size at will. The same applies to their leader Absolute God N Ma. *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' - As there are multiple factions in this season gregariously dubbed "The Negative Syndicate", the growing method really depends on the faction. Some monsters are also already giant. **Gajah rarely fought, but when he did, it was either with giant war machines, or with other factions. **Starting from Task 16, King Ryuuwon wields a gun that fires a special dart makes a fallen Wicked Dragon come back to life and grow; but usually, their growth was caused by something different and related to the Precious he was hunting. He also commanded Great Evil Dragons, giant mecha piloted by a trio of footsoldiers, in favor of enlarging monsters. **Dark Shadow's Gekkou of Illusions uses a Shadow Ninja Technique to enlarge Dark Shadow's fallen Tsukumogami using sutras. **The Ashu Tribe shed their small-size bodies to become giants. This is treated as a great sacrifice by Gai and Rei when Hyouga prepares to do so; however, all later Ashu who are shown to do this are able to resume human size later. ***The Questers used giant mecha (as they are revived Ashu Tribe members, they had already shed their smaller bodies, later revived by Gajah in Quester form), with their first mecha once belonging to Gajah after they stole it. **Sometimes, the very Precious that the Boukengers and the various Negative Syndicate members are hunting down either become monsters or summon them as security. *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' - The Beast-Men (later Mythical Beast-Fist users) are able to grow giant via a Confrontation/Mythical Technique. **The Infinity Dragon (Long's true form) is naturally giant. **A Rinshi was grown accidentally by Mele while wearing Confrontation Machine Soldier Butoka's armor when she intended to give him a power boost. *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' - Using a substance called Bikkurium invented by Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas and stored within a container in their bodies the Banki Clan Gaiark can grow by announcing "Industrial Revolution". However, the container can be removed to prevent Banki from growing or be used from the outside without being installed. Likewise taking too much will have negative effects including mutation and shortening lifespan as it does to Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes when he takes 100 times the amount to become Detramechimedes. **After turning into Urameshimedes the ghost of Hiramechimedes merges with Samurai World inhabitant Bakki to grow it. **Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra was able to grow by combining with a member of the same branch; in this case Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia. **Lumbiaco, a creature from Sound World possesses a special volume detector on its body that keeps track of sound; any bad (or masculine) noise will make it grow, and any pleasant (or feminine) sounds will make it shrink. An accumulation of enough bad sound could be enough to make it grow large enough to destroy the planet. **Cleaning Minister Kireizky devises a stronger version of Bikkurium known as Dokkurium created from the power taken from the destroyed Prism, Sound and Magic Worlds for "Super Industrial Revolution". Both he and Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne use this for growth. **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein is able to grow on his own using "Third Industrial Revolution". *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' - After a Gedoshu member is killed they naturally grow which is identified as their second life and must be killed again to die completely. All Gedoshuu go through this pattern including the leaders such as Dokoku Chimatsuri and Akumaro Sujigarano. The exceptions are Gedonins, humans who become partial Ayakashi which allows them to traverse without the support of the Sanzu River. Another exception is Chinomanako, an Ayakashi who "changes" denomination after becoming Kamen Rider Diend. **They can receive a third life, but only when another Gedoshu gives up their second life. However this third life, when activated is even more powerful than the second and doesn't resemble the original monster. **Some Nanashi Company members and Nosakamata are born giant. **Akumaro's creations the Kirigami are made giant. Phase 3 *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' - The Bibi Bugs land on defeated Universal Annihilation Army Warstar and Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu members (and later Dark Headders) to revive and/or enlarge them. **Instead of having them land on him Great King Mons Drake of the Planet swallowed a Bibi Bug to grow. **Because Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis members are robots instead of organic beings the Bibi Bugs are modified by Metal Alice of the Agent into Bibi Nails to drill through their armor to reboot, repair and/or enlarge the Matrintis member. *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' - The Space Empire Zangyack's flagship the Gigant Horse fires purple lasers from its cannons which revive and/or enlarge the monster and a trio of non-commissioned Officers Sugormin, the monsters glowing purple as they grow. **The Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms droids used by Basco ta Jolokia and stored within Sally are naturally giant. **The Ranger Key Clones of Great Sword Man Zubaan and Heavenly Saint Blagel lead by Basco grew giant after they were defeated by Gokai Silver. The original Zubaan and Blagel also have the ability to change size at will. *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' - An arsenal of MegaZords exist within subspace managed by the Creators for the sake of Vaglass; having been transported to there 13 years ago. Whenever Enter or Escape create a Metaloid information about it is transmitted to the Creators who choose a MegaZord type and install the information on while transporting the giant machine to the other world. Due to elements such as the type of MegaZord, the size, attribute and intent of the Avatar sending it, the time it takes to be transmitted always varies. **Although initially possessing only Alpha, Beta and Gamma MegaZords due to their acquisition 13 years prior, Enter develops a fourth kind, MegaZord Delta using the blueprints of BC-04 and a long sequence to develop it for the mission. **Rhino Doubler was grown by Enter using a MetaVirus. **Bacchus Gill could enlarge himself by drinking his sake in certain amounts. **Great Demon Lord Azazel had the ability to grow and shrink at will. **In the alternate universe inhabited by the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters monsters of the Machine Empire Mechalius are made to grow after being injected with oil from Spannerloid. *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' - Funfilled Spy Luckyuro waters the remains of the defeated Debo Monster and/or Cambrima with a pumpkin watering can containing Restoration Water which restores a Debo Monster and makes them grow. It should be noted that Restoration Water only works on members of the Deboth Army as Restoration Water is derived from the cells of Transcendenterfly God Deboth himself. **Debo Monsters can be shrunk back down when Luckyuro uses a slingshot to fire a special powder ball at it. If it hits the ball absorbs the Restoration Water returning the monster to normal. If the same ball is thrown back the water will be returned and the monster will grow once again. **During the last few episodes of the series Restoration Water is replaced by Deboth's evolved cells allowing Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos, Resentful Knight Endolf, New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo and New Joyful Knight Killborero to evolve themselves. **In his final form Deboth could enlarge himself by removing his scarf. **Ferocious Knight D can summon the same growth water to make himself grow. **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave'' - Deizarus and his Neo Deboth Army all possess the ability to enlarge at will. They had initially summoned giant Bojinma before resorting to such measures. *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' - When one of the Shadow Monsters is destroyed it absorbs the darkness it gathered or created making it giant. **The Evil Army Shadow Line and Combatant Kuros use Kuliners to fight with the Shadow Line generals tending to have personal models. **When the Rainbow Line stops in in Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special a undergoes the unique effect of growing to giant size after eating two . **After appearing to be destroyed initially Bomb Shadow reforms as a tiny body to sneak into the Rainbow Line for sabotage; it only grows giant after the smaller clone is dealt with. **Though already giant Fountain Pen Shadow can grow bigger by using collected darkness. *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' - Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni uses the stolen hammer and a Kibaoni Army Corps Nin Shuriken to revive fallen Yokai and/or make them grow. **As seen in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation Combining Special, Kyuemon can use the same method to grow other monsters such as . Taking the hammer for himself, Yokai Mataneko accidentally enlarged Takaharu Igasaki while trying to attack him and realizing his mistake enlarged himself to continue the fight. **Advanced Yokai Nue, Mangetsu Kibaoni and Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji can grow by chanting a spell. *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' - Deathgaliens Players have special coin slots on their body; when Naria inserts a Continue Medal in the slot it grows giant. After the monster grew giant it thanked Naria. **Naria can also use Continue Medals on Shocker agents. ***Megabeast Hunter Bangray can eat a Continue Medal to enlarge himself. ***Quval grew and became more powerful when Naria inserted five Continue Medals into his slot. ***Azald was grown and became more powerful when Naria inserted three Continue Medals in his core. However, these were tainted to turn him feral. ***Naria can eat the Continue Medal to enlarge herself like Bangray. ***Gillmarda was grown and became more powerful when he inserted five Continue Medals into his body. ***Pocane Daniro can eat Continue Medals to enlarge himself like Bangray and Naria. **Massacre Machine Gift had the ability to make itself grow without the need of a Continue Medal. ***Mass Production Gift requires a Continue Medal to grow. **Bangray has the ability to recreate beings from the memories of others. When he does this with past monsters, they can be any size he chooses. Indeed, he recreated several Deathgalien Players as well as Zangyack's Gokdos Gill in giant form. **Shin Ginis can also enlarge the memories copies using his own powers of the data from Gift. **Ginis had the ability to make himself grow without the need of a Continue Medal. As the Continue Medals are empowered with Ginis' cells it seems a natural ability of his is to grow whenever he desires. *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' - The monsters and generals have an Enlarge Inrō with them that, if it survives after the monster and generals are destroyed, can revive and enlarge them. **Tsuyoindaver has the same power printed on his DNA letting him enlarge himself anytime he wants. **If they choose to members of the Space Shogunate Jark Matter have access to Moraimars that become giant mechas. **Deathworm had a Hole Mouth and can change its size at will from a human size to a giant size. **The Vice-Shoguns have an Enlarge Inro Shoulder Pad in their left shoulders that enable them to be enlarged and returned to normal size at will. *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' - Goche Ru Medou inserts the "Get Big/Gros caliber" Lupin Collection artifact into the safe on her back which loads a shot of growth serum into her ammo belts that she shoots into the remains of the fallen Gangler's safe making them grow. **Standard Porderman can be grown by the serum. **Raimon Gaorufang was able to enlarge himself without Goche's Get big/Gros caliber syringe power. **Both Kunks Butylmercaptan and the Experimental Body were enlarged before they were destroyed. They would later be joined by Destra Majjo, during his final assault on the VS Sentai. ***However, the Experimental Body reveals that Ganglers with multiple safes need one dose of growth serum per safe for enlargement. **As a last resort Goche commits suicide and tears out her own safe to transplant on the Black Experimental Body which is enlarged by her safe's power while her own destabilized body exploded. **After stealing it from Goche , Dogranio Yaboon used the treasure's power on himself where he proved to be more than a match for Victory LupinKaiser. *''Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger'' - Upon creation, Minosaurs absorb life energy from their victims. As they absorb more and more they gradually get more powerful, growing larger in the process until they've achieved a giant form. **Tankjo possesses the ability to enlarge himself with his stored seismic energy. **Gachireus can enlarge himself after his fossilization is complete. **The Golem Minosaur enlarges by sapping life energy through wishes. **After the Grimoire Minosaur enlarged, Wizeru drew a large version of himself on its pages. **The Poltergeist Minosaur can absorb the trash in the surrounding area into its body to enlarge itself. **Pricious keeps a Space Dragon already giant. **Gunjoji also possesses the ability to enlarge himself with his stored seismic energy, not unlike Tankjoh. **Yabasword possesses the ability to enlarge himself. **Druidon leader Eras can also grow by herself. Reiwa Era *''Mashin Sentai Kirameiger'' - TBA ''Power Rangers Zordon Era *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' - During its three seasons different methods were used: **Season 1 - Rita Repulsa chants "Magic wand, make my monster grow" or a variation before throwing her staff to Earth where it cracks the ground and releases magic to enlarge monsters. ***Babe Ruthless and Oysterizer seemingly grew by themselves without assistance from Rita while Goldar and Scorpina also did so as well occasionally. With the former Rita would usually chant "Magic wand, make my Goldar grow". She even used her staff on a brainwashed Tommy Oliver. **Season 2 - Lord Zedd materializes a Growth Bomb in his hand and throws it to Earth where the monster detonates it and the explosion enlarges them. Sometimes the grenades detonate the moment they strike the ground. **Season 3 & Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Rita and Zedd bring their staffs together to create a storm which strikes the monsters with lightning to enlarge them. Rito Revolto uses their staffs himself once. Sometimes Zedd or Rita can use their individual staffs to grow monsters without needing to bring them together. After being dared to produce a monster Zedd uses Rita's staff to make See Monster grow when his own was damaged by Tommy. ***Master Vile has the ability to make himself grow. *''Power Rangers Zeo'' - King Mondo upgrades Klank & Orbus to enlarge his monsters. Saying "Around and 'round, and away you go!" or a variation thereof, Klank swings Orbus on a chain and throws him at monsters with Orbus reenergizing and/or enlarging them using a special USB flash drive device extended from his body. **Mondo apparently has the power to make himself grow. **Staroid is made giant-sized. *''Power Rangers Turbo'' - Divatox fires torpedoes at monsters which enlarge them upon detonation. They defy the laws of physics by being able to fly out of water and through space. The Rangers use them to undo Shrinkasect's spell; the torpedoes can also undo transformations but leave those cured temporarily invisible. During the first half Divatox fires the torpedoes from her Subcraft underwater and in the second half fires them from the Space Base. **Electrovolt absorbs his bikes which make him giant without the torpedoes. *''Power Rangers In Space'' - The Dark Fortress fires Satellasers to enlarge monsters. **Darkonda fires an orange beam to make a Barillian Bug grow. **A tainted strength potion sabotaged by Ecliptor that Darkonda takes causes him to mutate and become temporarily feral. **Spikey and Hoothead grow on their own with no apparent help. **Coralizer summons the Sattellasers by himself. **The Psycho Rangers have the ability to grow on their own (although Psycho Blue is enlarged via the Satellasers anyway) but only ever do so after assuming their monster forms. Post-Zordon Era *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' - The monsters drink green elixir; this is later phased out so they instead usually grow after being hit by combined attacks from the Rangers' weapons. Radster, Horn, Mutantrum, Ruptor and Fishface are the only monsters to use the elixir. **Deviot fires a syringe filled with a poisonous formula to grow and control Loyax. **Psycho Pink uses the Savage Sword to return to her monster form and enlarge herself after absorbing energy from Cassie Chan. *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' - Jinxer tosses a revival card on destroyed Demons reciting rhyming spells related to the demons' themes and/or elements; the Demon remains turn into bats which fly together into a giant. On special occasions a different card makes a more powerful and uglier "super demon". Diabolico uses this to force Falkar into growing by stabbing him with it. **Magmavore is naturally a giant. **Higher-ranked demons such as Diabolico, Olympius and Queen Bansheera have the ability to make themselves grow at will. **Bansheera can revive and empower Demons by touching them with her tentacles even brainwashing disloyal minions in the process. *''Power Rangers Time Force'' - Mutants remove a Mutant Seal Patch to expose DNA causing them to enlarge; only when backed into a corner they do this. Wesley Collins accidentally cut off Jetara's patch which taught the Rangers to avoid hitting it. The process works in reverse when Mutants are defeated shrinking them to the size of an action figure for storage. **Max Axe and Tronicon are able to grow in a similar manner despite being robots; it is likely Frax gave them synthetic DNA. *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' - Toxica resurrects and grows Orgs by reciting "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life", firing magic beans from her staff into the puddles of goo formerly Orgs; the beans sprout into vines that reform and enlarge them. Master Org can create these beans from his hands. Still-living Orgs could eat the beans to grow; it was explicitly mentioned that when an Org becomes giant it can no longer return to smaller size essentially making enlargement a last resort although this is countered by Retinax returning following his defeat which Toxica was not aware of. Jindrax ate the beans one time and became giant himself while chanting "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give Jindrax a jumbo-sized life!" However, after only a few minutes in battle he burped out fumes causing him to go back to regular size being the only Org to visibly do so. **Jindrax recites Toxica's incantation while using her staff when she had been destroyed. **Higher-ranked Orgs are shown to grow at will; however, if destroyed at small size they may still be revived and enlarged by the beans. Zen-Aku is apparently destroyed at giant size but somehow survives and returns after Master Org's defeat. Disney Era *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' - Lothor's Lairship sends Scrolls of Empowerment to revive and/or enlarge monsters though some villains just pilot Zords instead. A few Scrolls are kept in treasure chests for emergencies; Choobo and Vexacus use these backup Scrolls. Lothor, Marah and Kapri have a Personal Alien Manager or P.A.M. which, aside from summoning monsters activates the Scrolls. Unfortunately, it turns out to be limited to one monster at a time due to forgoing the payment of a memory upgrade with three uses for twenty-four hours. *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' - Mesogog uses the Hydro-Regenerator projected from his island fortress to revive and/or enlarge monsters. It takes the form of an orb that creates a raining stormcloud to reconstitute monsters as giants. **This surprisingly worked on Tutenhawken as well. **Ugly Monster and both versions of the White Terrorsaurus seemingly have the ability to grow and shrink on their own; Ugly Monster takes the place of the Replicantzord after its destruction. **Goldenrod grows by turning himself into an energy ball. **Fossilador seemed to grow underground where the Hydro-Regenerator is unable to reach him. **Deadwood grows after being transformed from the Tree of Life by Zeltrax. **Jade Gladiator creates his own giant monsters after entering a hibernation state, reviving Deadwood and making Skortch. **Zeltrax and the Triptoids use the Zelzord to battle the Rangers. *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' - Broodwing releases a bat which bites and enlarges the monster. This is only done on T-Top as most monsters use Troobian Empire Robots (reluctantly) provided by Broodwing instead of growing. **Dru Harrington/Giganis twists an oval-shaped device. **Shorty enlarges himself by absorbing energy blasts from the Canine Cannon. **"Debugger" and One Eye appear as giants. **Dragouls have the power to grow on their own with the first becoming giant, the second starting off giant and then becoming slightly larger than even the Delta Command Megazord. **Delex absorbs the drained life energy from other living beings contained in battery packs to be given to Emperor Gruumm. **Omni The Magnificence has Gruumm construct a body larger than the second Dragoul using stolen Earth materials with Gruumm's Terror Spacecraft serving as the head. *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' - Koragg, The Knight Wolf often revives and/or enlarges monsters via his Rise Spell. Necrolai does this several times when given Koragg's magic as a dark Mystic Morpher, the Wolf Morpher. Imperious' monsters can grow on their own; he himself has the power to grow larger than the Titan Megazord (which is the size of his foot) but uses the ability once as he is still weak from revival and later doesn't want to get his hands dirty. The Ten Terrors are naturally giant-sized and change between giant and human sizes at will. **Koragg also merges with Catastros to form his own Megazord combinations. *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' - With four main villain groups came four primary methods of instigating giant-sized battles: **Kamdor uses a sutra to make monsters grow. **Moltor shoots a dart to make them grow. This is used only on Bullox as he tends to use small monsters or permanently giant robots. **Flurious prefers robots or monsters that appear giant-sized in the first place. **Fearcats are able to grow on their own by tearing open their bodies allowing the second body within to emerge and enlarge. Mig and Benglo, perhaps losing this ability once cybernetically upgraded by Flurious typically attack in different robots instead. **After Thrax creates him Vulturus grows by unknown means. **Miratrix grows and assumes a giant bird-like form after touching the Octavian Chalice allowing her to become more powerful than the Rangers' Zords. However, this only worked when she connected with the Chalice's power. **Magmador grows giant by having yellow chunks fly into him which he probably causes himself seeing as Moltor was fighting the Rangers. **Flurious is able to make himself grow and shrink at will after donning the completed Corona Aurora. *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' - Once Rinshi Beasts collect enough human fear they gain the ability to grow into giants. As evidenced by the Five Fingers of Poison they can take giant form at any time once they collect the fear needed. **Grizzaka can revive and/or grow monsters as well as himself with Zocato Power. *''Power Rangers R.P.M.'' - The Venjix Virus initiates a Power Download at the Venjix Palace triggering machinery to restore and/or enlarge monsters. General Crunch once wonders why they wait until monsters are destroyed to enlarge them to his master's fury. However, this is done to still-intact Attack Bots on several occasions. General Kilobyte returns to normal size after being defeated and the first Generation 12 Reflects Bot shrinks after a staged breakdown. **The Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot presumably increases its size with the water around it. **The "Drill Attack Bot" grows using lava from a fault line under Corinth. **General Shifter uses the key from the Generation 16 Hyper Bot to enlarge himself. **Aside from enlarging monsters the Grinders and Venjix himself (as a Generation 13 Attack Bot) pilot insect-like drones for ground and aerial combat with a special drone reserved for the latter. New Saban Era *''Power Rangers Samurai/''Super Samurai - Nighloks have two lives and when destroyed at regular size they normally unleash a Mega-Monster version that also has to be destroyed to send them to Nighlok Heaven. Moogers and Spitfangs, Nighlok footsoldiers are created at both human and giant sizes and giant Moogers and/or Spitfangs often accompany giant monsters. Mega-Monsters cannot be unleashed prior to the loss of the first life; when the ravenous Skarf gains enough power to use a weapon only his giant form has Deker and Dayu strike him down to the Rangers' initial confusion. **They can receive a third life when another monster gives up their second life as is the case of Octoroo and Gigertox. However, this next life is even more powerful and doesn't resemble the original monster. **Serrator's Papyroxes are created as giants. *''Power Rangers Megaforce/''Super Megaforce - There are two different primary methods of growing monsters: **Vrak sends Zombats to revive and/or enlarge Insectoids and Toxic Beasts by surrounding their targets with a circle of blue light. When the Robots are grown the Zombats, in this case called Zombolts burrow into the Robots like literal bolts. ***Admiral Malkor eats a single Zombat to enlarge himself to the Rangers' disgust. ***The Zombats later return to enlarge Tresnag and Drill Horn. **Levira unveils the Maximizer, a pair of cannons mounted on the Armada Mothership. When fired it revives and/or enlarges one of the Armada's monsters usually with a complement of Bruisers and/or X Borgs. According to its creator Zombats are unable to grow multiple targets at once. ***Despite this both Prince Vekar and Levira herself use their own personal Megazords to fight. **Bruisers are able to assume Zord-like configurations at all sizes while X-Borgs simply rely on Armada Warships and Attackships. **Desolar is able to make himself grow and even shrink by adjusting the dial on his belt. **Professor Cog grows on his own to Levira's astonishment. *''Power Rangers Dino Charge/''Dino Super Charge - Sledge has his ship fire its Magna Beam at Earth to restore and/or enlarge his outlaws. **However, his Vivix footsoldiers usually come together and form giant Vivizords to battle the Rangers. **The first Greenzilla appears large; once its eggs hatch the resulting Greenzillas are the same size as the original. **After the ship crashes and when it's still grounded Heckyl, Snide or Lord Arcanon has the Magna Beam fired at a satellite in space which reflects it back to Earth. It can also be used to shrink monsters as demonstrated on Singe. Should a monster be powerful enough, like in the cases of Arcanon or Badussa the affected monsters can be forced back to their original size when defeated as opposed to being destroyed. ***Doomwing produces his own Dino Chargers created from Kendall Morgan's stolen data while masquerading as Zenowing allowing himself, Singe and Arcanon to control the Rangers' Zords; meanwhile, Heckyl and Snide enlarge the modified Fortress to serve as their own Megazord. **Due to Sledge, his crew and ship all seemingly being destroyed Heximas modifies his sleigh with its own Magna Beam. *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel/''Super Ninja Steel - Whenever one of the Galaxy Warriors is defeated Cosmo Royale asks if they should be given another chance. If the audience cheers loudly enough to push the onstage meter to the top he presses the blue button on his console that fires the Gigantify Ray from the Warrior Dome to Gigantify contestants. Some contestants request to be Gigantified without being destroyed but the audience's approval is still required (except in a few cases where the villains demand it without waiting). When the audience rejects it or if the Gigantified monsters require backup Cosmo presses the red button to release Skullgators which are enlarged from the start. The yellow button teleports people and/or monsters off the ship as seen when it transports Victor, Monty and the rest of the city. **Galvanax is revealed to have a personal Gigantify button in his control room on the Kudabots' console. **Cleocatra's time-controlling device has a Gigantify function allowing her (and Brody Romero, accidentally) to reach giant size. **Game Goblin is able to grow himself in his game. **Versix is able to grow using his staff. **Madame Odius uses the Foxatron formed from her Foxbots after it was Gigantified and empowered by the Galactic Ninjas' Ninja Medallions to battle the Ninja Steel Rangers. **Despite the rest of the Galaxy Warriors and Sledge's prisoners being destroyed Snow Fright is able to grow thanks to Wrench temporarily fixing the Gigantify Ray. Hasbro Era *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' - Rather than having the Robotrons growing, Scrozzle transports Gigadrones equipped with Robotron data. **Scrozzle is able to attach Gigatronics and Gigadrone Delta Models if he chooses to. **Evox is able to grow after taking control of his new body using the Morph X in his system. **Blaze's avatar uses [[Blaze's Megazord|his own Megazord]] to fight the Rangers. Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Tropes